Métallifère
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Post CW. Quelques années se sont écoulées. Steve et Bucky sont restés aux États-Unis, installés dans le Texas où ils tentent de refaire leurs vies, l'un comme artiste-peintre, l'autre en tant qu'ouvrier, anonymes. Tony fait bonne figure en tant que leader des Avengers et franchement, ça se passe bien. Jusqu'à Métallifère. Slash Stony, bromance Stucky.
1. Chapter 1

**B** onjour et bonsoir à tout le monde, vous qui avez survécu au RÉSUMÉPOURRIDELAMORT.

 **C** eci est mon premier passage sur le fandom Avengers et je connais probablement certains d'entre vous mais en tout cas, laissez-moi vous dire que même si ça fait presque dix ans que je suis dans la fanfic, c'est toujours la même petite pointe de stress lorsque vient le moment de poster quelque chose de nouveau.

 **Ceci est un Slash. Post Civil War.** Avec un sous-entendu bromance pas tout à fait sous-entendu.

 **V** ous découvrirez bien vite de quel côté j'étais pour Civil War, vu que mon point de vue sera largement exposé au cours de cette fic, mais la finalité de tout ça c'est bel et bien… Une romance pure et simple, avec des messieurs qui se font des blagues de cul et des bisous voire les deux en même temps.

 **I** l sera question de tolérance, d'apprendre à se remettre en question, d'un chat un peu stupide, de cheveux longs, de barbes, de coupes de champagne et de Pepper qui fait très peur. Il sera question d'apprendre à pardonner aux autres, surtout à soi-même, de drague datant des années quarante et d'établis qui rentrent douloureusement dans les reins. Il sera question de loyauté qui devient un défaut innommable et de fiel mesquin qui suinte un peu par les pores. Il sera question de ne rien laisser inachevé. Il sera question d'art aussi. Un peu.

 **Ç** a a été écrit sur _Vamos a la playa_ de Loona, _Nightcall_ de Grammar London, _Si Facile_ et _Inachevés_ des Casseurs Flowteurs.

 **J** 'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir qui je suis et ce que j'écris, autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à vous lire ou à écrire cette fiction.

 **M** erci à **Absolette** , ma beta, qui a eu la lourde tâche de remplacer ma beta historique, Moody Poison, afin de rendre ce texte lisible.

* * *

 **Métallifère – Partie 1**

Sur la table de la cuisine traînait un courrier qu'il avait lu en diagonale et abandonné là en attendant d'avoir plus de temps pour le consulter dans le détail. La façon dont la lettre avait été pliée laissait uniquement voir la signature « Bons baisers, Dan ».

Il posa le sac de courses et entreprit de fouiller dedans afin de ranger au frais les produits périssables. Il referma la porte du frigidaire d'un coup de pied léger, attrapant le paquet de croquettes qu'il ouvrit pour en déverser un peu dans le bol qui trônait au coin du plan de travail.

La queue noire qui ne tarda pas à venir se frotter contre son tibia lui arracha un sourire et Steve se baissa pour attraper la boule de poils entre ses bras, chuchotant :

— Eh oui, le chat, c'est pour toi… Tu ne penses vraiment qu'avec ton ventre.

L'animal le gratifia d'un miaulement éraillé, incapable de pouvoir émettre un son plus distinct et le cœur de Steve se gonfla de tendresse pour la bête. Il tendit son index droit pour lui gratouiller la tête. La vue de sa main transforma son sourire en une grimace un peu douloureuse. Il avait encore une trace de la brûlure qu'il s'était fait la semaine passée, quand Dan lui avait annoncé, passant à son atelier, qu'il avait l'intention de l'exposer dans une célèbre galerie de New York.

La surprise avait été telle que son doigt avait dérapé sur le bout de métal qu'il était en train de sculpter et la brûlure avait pulsé longuement, lui rappelant que ce que Dan lui proposait n'était pas un rêve trop beau, comme ceux qu'il faisait souvent.

Laissant le chat déguster ses croquettes, il se tourna et appuya sur le bouton de la radio, avant de s'emparer de nouveau de la missive pour la parcourir des yeux. Dan lui annonçait que l'exposition de New York se préparait gentiment et qu'il était fort possible que le triptyque qu'il avait fini de composer – la brûlure lui était venue du dernier pan de ce tableau en trois parties et trois matières – fût le clou du spectacle.

L'agent artistique avait un flair incroyable pour repérer les œuvres qui allaient fonctionner. Il était tombé en admiration devant le triptyque qui représentait trois Avengers. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire, mais Steve savait parfaitement qu'en dépit de ses cheveux plus longs, des lunettes de vue à la monture épaisse et de la barbe qui lui dévorait les joues, Daniel West avait reconnu en lui le célèbre Captain America.

Cette œuvre d'art était aussi belle que novatrice. Elle jouait avec les matières, dessinant un Spiderman dans des toiles d'une soie tissée avec soin – Steve avait eu de mal à trouver le tissu qui correspondait exactement à ce qu'il avait en tête –, parsemant Tony Stark de métal sur sa joue droite et son bras gauche. Pour finir, de fines lumières décoraient les mains de Black Widow, sublimant les courbes de la jeune femme.

West était tombé amoureux de ce tableau. Il dégageait énormément de choses, de sentiments contradictoires et un frisson intense avait remonté le long de son échine la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était comme s'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un règlement de compte entre superhéros.

Il avait remarqué les regrets imprimés sur le visage de Widow, trop appuyés pour qu'ils n'émanassent que d'elle.

Il y avait Spiderman, nouvelle recrue des Avengers qui avait su se faire une place dans cette équipe, dont l'attitude volontaire laissait entendre que Steve l'acceptait en tant que relève.

Et surtout, il y avait Stark. Stark dont la stature dominait les deux autres. La position même des corps sur les trois toiles montrait que Captain America investissait lui-même Iron Man de son statut de leader, tant sur les anciens que sur les nouveaux Avengers.

Il était évident pour n'importe qui un peu au fait de ce qu'il s'était passé entre les Avengers que cette toile était le récit à la peinture d'une histoire que Steve ne pouvait raconter avec des mots, tant elle était difficile à formuler.

Si Daniel n'avait rien dit aux autorités à propos de Captain America, c'était uniquement parce que perdre un tel artiste n'était pas concevable pour ses affaires. Dans peu de temps, Steve Rogers se vendrait à plusieurs millions de dollars pour une œuvre aux dimensions étriquées. Il n'osait même pas imaginer à combien il pourrait écouler ce triptyque si canon d'ici quelques années.

Steve replia le courrier et monta un peu le son de la radio, se dandinant gentiment au son de la musique qui était diffusée. C'était un de ces tubes de l'été dont personne ne se souviendrait l'année suivante, mais ça suffisait bien assez pour le mettre d'humeur affable. Le chat était toujours sur le plan de travail et miaulait silencieusement, refermant sa gueule d'un air vexé quand il constatait que rien n'en sortait.

Il se percha sur un des tabourets de la table haute qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine et saisit son carnet, dans la ferme intention de travailler plus longuement son prochain projet. Modeler le métal pour son triptyque lui avait tellement plu qu'il envisageait de prolonger l'expérience avec une sculpture. Il en dessinait quelques esquisses depuis quelques jours, une fois qu'il put de nouveau tenir un stylo après sa brûlure.

Bucky allait bientôt rentrer. Il travaillait à la frontière, sur des chantiers. Ce n'était pas le meilleur job du monde, mais ça leur permettait de vivre à peu près décemment. Ils louaient une petite maison et le garage avait rapidement été transformé en atelier pour Steve. Les premiers temps, ils s'étaient juré que ce n'était que provisoire, histoire d'attendre que les Accords de Sokovie se tassassent un peu. Puis les semaines avaient passé, les années avaient chassé les mois et finalement, ils s'étaient habitués à cette nouvelle vie. Surtout depuis que le chat était avec eux.

L'animal leur ressemblait. Oublié de tous, il était en train de mourir de faim dans l'appartement de sa propriétaire décédée quand il avait enfin trouvé une ouverture qui lui avait permis de fuir vers l'extérieur. Malheureusement, il avait surtout rencontré la voiture qui roulait à ce moment-là et s'était traîné dans les buissons, agonisant lentement et seul. C'était Bucky qui l'avait recueilli et ramené. Ils avaient passé des semaines à le soigner doucement. Son pelage était parsemé de trous et sa queue avait été brisée sans espoir de réparation. L'unique chose qu'il conservait de son ancienne propriétaire était un collier rouge un peu délavé et une médaille en argent qui y était fixée.

La bête n'était pas très vive, elle passait plus de temps à se coller dans leurs pieds quand ils étaient chargés qu'à chasser les souris. En plus, elle détestait les câlins. Mais Bucky et lui s'y étaient attachés. Il était cassé, le chat. Un peu comme eux qui sursautaient toujours en entendant une voiture de flics. Il avait des cicatrices qui ne partiraient jamais, comme Bucky et son bras de métal, comme Steve et le regard apeuré de Tony qui brûlait encore ses souvenirs.

Il reposa son crayon, incapable de se concentrer sur ses esquisses, et il tourna la tête pour observer le chat qui se dandinait au bord du plan de travail. Il finirait par sauter et atterrir de travers, puis par se sauver, la queue raidie par la fierté blessée d'avoir chuté devant Steve qui rirait à gorge déployée, ne prenant pas la peine de se cacher pour ne pas vexer le chat. C'était un classique. C'était sa nouvelle vie.

Et c'était reposant.

Il n'y avait pas de méchants, pas de gentils, pas d'armes, de menaces ultimes, de monstres de foire, d'hypocrisie drapée des meilleures intentions, de génies aux tendances psychopathes ou d'assassins repentis. Pour une fois depuis qu'il était devenu Captain America, la seule chose qu'il avait à craindre était d'oublier le beurre de cacahouètes en allant faire les courses.

L'exposition était une aubaine et Steve avait accepté avec bonheur d'y présenter ses œuvres, à la condition de ne pas devoir s'y rendre lui-même. Dan lui avait concédé sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi – ce qui avait confirmé à Steve qu'il savait qui se cachait derrière les traits du gentil artiste de l'atelier-garage. S'il parvenait à vendre une seule de ses œuvres, ça leur permettrait de racheter une voiture, pour que Bucky n'allât plus travailler en autocar.

Que Steve aimait cette vie simple, exactement comme il pensait mener en étant bien plus jeune. Avec le sourire, il tapota le rythme de la chanson et reprit le stylo. Il était temps de se mettre au boulot.

 _. &._

La cravate de son costume l'étouffait un peu et il porta une main à sa bouche pour tenter de réprimer le bâillement horrible qui piquait ses yeux des larmes de la fatigue. Tony avait bossé toute la nuit sur un prototype de jet pour la nouvelle équipe d'Avengers. Il avait enchaîné la journée avec la garde du jeune Peter, avant d'encaisser les grognements de Natasha qui ne parvenait à trouver ni Bruce ni Clint, comme s'ils s'étaient tous les deux évaporés. Il avait tenté une blague vaseuse, s'attendant à recevoir un regard noir et la seule œillade qu'il avait aperçue était si triste qu'il en avait failli s'excuser.

À présent, Pepper l'avait traîné à l'inauguration d'une galerie d'art qu'elle avait acquis en tentant désespérément de se venger de la fois où il avait vendu toute sa collection d'œuvres aux scouts. Elle était juste à côté de lui, parfaitement éblouissante dans cette robe sublime qui collait à son corps et ils se trouvaient face à une assistance qui buvait littéralement les paroles de Pepper. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux de ne pas être le centre d'attention, juste pour pouvoir bâiller tant qu'il le pouvait sans que le Cerbère qui lui servait de PDG ne le foudroyât du regard.

Elle était déjà bien assez douée pour lui faire des reproches, tissés au travers du discours d'inauguration. Elle avait évoqué la Sokovie d'une telle façon que seul lui avait pu lire entre ses mots tout ce qu'elle lui imputait à propos de la signature de ces Accords. Pepper s'était toujours révélée contre. Ils s'étaient de nombreuses fois disputés à ce propos et elle n'avait pas digéré la disparition du Captain Igloo — à croire qu'elle en pinçait secrètement pour lui, pensa-t-il aigrement.

Il était vrai que depuis que l'ONU exerçait un contrôle sur les Avengers, ça défrisait moins, les missions. C'était fréquent qu'ils arrivassent trop tard pour empêcher les catastrophes et plus souvent qu'à leur tour, ils offraient à leur souvenir de nouvelles scènes de cimetières ouverts. La première fois qu'il avait dû soulever le corps d'un enfant si petit qu'il avait eu peur de le casser, il avait regretté de ne pas avoir agi comme Rogers qui avait pourtant vu ça venir. Depuis, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait eu raison, qu'il œuvrait pour le plus grand bien, mais en son for intérieur, il avait plus l'impression d'être un fossoyeur qu'un Avenger.

S'il restait, c'était uniquement pour Nat et Peter. (Et aussi parce qu'une retraite anticipée ne lui convenait pas. Il mourrait d'une crise cardiaque en plein combat, entre lasers venus de l'espace et monstres de foire, pas en ratant un swing au golf, merci pour lui.) Il savait qu'il faisait un leader médiocre, qu'il n'avait pas la carrure pour diriger une association comme les Avengers, il n'était même pas capable de s'occuper de lui tout seul, comment pourrait-il gérer d'autres personnes, bon sang ? Mais il le faisait, malgré tout, et avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner ses deux amis en pâture. Vision pourrait se débrouiller tout seul — cet être artificiel était probablement plus réussi que lui ne le serait jamais. Une sorte de mélange entre la perfection du Captain, l'intelligence de Jarvis et l'espèce de truc divin que possédait Thor.

Il secoua légèrement la tête en entendant des applaudissements qui retentissaient et il eut le geste à retardement, souriant innocemment à Pepper qui portait sur lui une nouvelle œillade méfiante. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle le surveillait comme s'il était du lait sur le feu, prêt au moindre débordement à chaque instant de faiblesse. Finalement, il se para d'un rictus charmeur, lui tendant son bras, auquel elle suspendit avec un air un peu crispé. Descendant de l'estrade en prenant bien garde à saluer quiconque le connaissait, il retint un nouveau soupir. À présent, il allait falloir naviguer entre les œuvres et faire semblant de s'extasier devant le peu de talent dont faisaient preuve les artistes. C'était Pepper la spécialiste de l'art. Lui n'arrivait pas à s'émouvoir de ça. Son truc, c'était la mécanique, la physique, l'électronique et les superhéros. Pas ça. Pas des coups de crayon sur une toile, dont les noms alambiqués le faisaient toujours rouler des yeux. Il détestait tout ce qui essayait de se donner un air important.

Il passa devant un monochrome de rouge sans lui jeter un regard alors que Pepper tirait sur son bras pour pouvoir s'arrêter et le contempler longuement, lui faisant remarquer le mouvement du pinceau, la volupté des courbes que ça dessinait. Après quelques minutes, elle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle le trouvait en vérité hideux, mais que le peintre se situait seulement à une paire de mètres d'eux et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le dire trop fort. Il pouffa et une bouffée de nostalgie le prit au corps.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris plus soin de son couple. Bien sûr qu'elle était plus heureuse sans lui, mais c'était précisément ce constat qui lui brisait un peu le cœur à chaque fois. Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir se refléter dans ses regards amoureux et il avait tout saccagé. Et dire qu'il avait toujours pensé que la culpabilité ne lui seyait pas…

Le tableau suivant était mieux, mais guère plus. Pepper ne fit qu'une légère moue avant de décrire ce que l'œuvre lui inspirait, mais elle entraîna bien vite Tony plus loin, alors qu'il soufflait dans sa coupe de champagne pour faire des bulles plus grosses à la surface, comme un enfant exhale un grand coup dans sa paille. À la dérobée, il observa Pepper et ses lèvres brillantes, ses petites dents qui dépassaient alors qu'elle laissait un sourire ravi la saisir au creux de l'admiration d'un tableau. Il attrapa au vol le regard étincelant d'étoiles, de malice et de dureté de la jeune femme, regrettant une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir su la chérir comme elle le méritait. Elle était probablement la plus belle des œuvres d'art de cette pièce. Elle tira sur sa manche pour le forcer à se concentrer et il eut toute la peine du monde pour entendre le chuchotement qu'elle glissa dans son oreille.

— Contemplez le tableau plutôt que me manger des yeux, Tony…

Il allait lui dire qu'il ferait bien plus, ou peut-être susurrer qu'elle était la plus ravissante de toutes les toiles étendues dans cette salle, mais ses rétines dévièrent vers un nouveau tableau. Il sentit sa main trembler avec une force inattendue, comme si son corps réagissait sans qu'il eût tout à fait conscience de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il contemplait une peinture de lui-même, dans un triptyque qui le liait à Natasha et Peter. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne chercha absolument rien à redire et posa sa coupe sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là, craignant de la lâcher et de faire scintiller le verre en mille éclats comme le faisait le métal qui avait accroché son regard.

Un homme se précipita vers lui en voyant que l'œuvre avait su retenir son attention plus d'un quart de seconde. Il lui tendit une main, que Pepper saisit à sa place.

— Mme Potts, M. Stark, je suis Daniel West, c'est un de mes protégés qui a créé cette œuvre.

Tony avisa l'homme avec plus de curiosité. Le visage carré, pas vraiment symétrique, des yeux marron et les cheveux grisonnants, Daniel West n'avait rien de remarquable, si ce n'était une réputation de dénicheur de talents qui le précédait auprès de Pepper. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et entama une discussion à laquelle Stark ne prêta plus attention. Il était entièrement tourné vers l'œuvre qui le représentait. Le jeu de matière était excellent et le métal avait exactement la teinte de son armure. La peinture s'amusait avec les lumières glissant sur le visage de sa reproduction et son expression était pleine d'une détermination qu'il ne s'était pas vue depuis trop longtemps déjà.

La chemise déchirée de son double proposait un drapé stupéfiant de réalisme, les jeux d'ombre étaient bons et glissaient sur la cicatrice qui ornait son sternum avec un talent certain. Son regard s'égara sur sa gauche et il s'approcha de la toile représentant Black Widow, surpris de distinguer dans les yeux de Nat quelque chose qui ressemblait aux silhouettes de deux hommes que Tony identifia comme Bruce Banner côté cœur, et Clint Barton à droite. Le dessin de Spiderman manquait un peu de vie et restait néanmoins excellent.

Il était scotché. Complètement éberlué. Jamais représentation des Avengers n'avait été aussi juste, tant dans les postures que dans les expressions. Jamais il n'avait eu la sensation d'être compris comme il l'était par ce dessin qui avait su, dans la courbe d'une ride au coin des lèvres, exprimer l'ensemble de ses regrets, qui avait subtilisé la flamme de ses yeux pour la glisser partout dans le regard de son jumeau de peinture et de métal.

Pepper discutait toujours avec l'agent artistique et il tenta de se désintéresser de l'œuvre pour se concentrer sur le dialogue qui se jouait :

— L'artiste est quelqu'un d'assez timide et de délicat à approcher, commentait Daniel West. Il préfère d'ailleurs garder l'anonymat, comme s'il pensait que ses toiles n'en valaient pas vraiment la peine.

— Est-ce un coup d'essai ? demanda Pepper avec un sourire.

— J'aurais adoré vous dire que c'est le cas, ç'aurait été un coup de maître, mais l'homme est un habitué. J'ai sélectionné sa toute dernière œuvre pour la présenter, je trouvais le jeu de matière très intéressant et le message de l'œuvre est tout ce qu'il y a de plus troublant…

— Ce n'est que la représentation des Avengers, commenta Tony d'une voix acide. On en voit des dizaines sur le marché. Pas vraiment besoin d'aller chercher un message caché là-dedans.

— Tony, avertit Pepper d'un ton de basse. Moi, je les trouve excellentes. Vous féliciterez l'artiste de notre part, il faut absolument cultiver ce talent. A-t-il un nouveau projet ?

Daniel West esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête, pendant que Tony s'approchait et frôlait la petite plaque portant le nom de l'œuvre, son doigt retraçant doucement les lettres, une par une, scrutant le bas du cadre à la recherche de la signature de l'œuvre. Il était en train de suivre les contours du deuxième L quand il la trouva. Il cligna des yeux. Ses lèvres s'entr'ouvrirent légèrement et ses doigts tremblèrent une nouvelle fois.

— D'après ce que m'a dit son compagnon, il voudrait s'essayer à la sculpture du métal. Le travail de cette matière lui a, semble-t-il, procuré beaucoup d'inspiration.

— Je les prends.

La voix de Tony fit sursauter Pepper. Elle s'étrangla un peu « Pardon ? » avant de toussoter dans sa main pour tenter de retrouver une contenance. Stark fit volte-face pour affronter le regard de Daniel West qui brillait d'un sentiment mitigé entre surprise et fierté. Un serveur s'approcha avec un plateau, Tony saisit une nouvelle coupe de champagne qu'il but d'une traite, la reposant vide sur le plateau.

— Votre prix sera le mien. Je veux que ces toiles décorent le hall du Manoir Avengers demain matin. Pepper, je vous laisse vous charger de la paperasse. Je rentre, j'ai vu la seule chose qui valait le détour.

Il s'en alla comme il était venu, acclamé comme un prince et Pepper adressa un regard d'excuses à West qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait qu'il pardonnât. Elle lui proposa vingt millions pour les toiles, il couina un peu — parce que pour une première toile vendue, quand même, c'était loin d'être une petite somme — elle se méprit et monta à trente. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête halluciné, la main serrée sur celle de Mme Potts, l'autre pinçant discrètement sa cuisse pour s'assurer que c'était bien la réalité qui se jouait devant lui.

Steve Rogers venait de commencer une carrière d'artiste qui était garantie comme très bien partie, grâce à Anthony Stark, premier acquéreur, alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre contact depuis trois ans et s'étaient quittés de façon déchirante sur les Désaccords de Sokovie.

Si ce n'était pas si triste, ce serait à mourir de rire.

* * *

 **B** on, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie. Je dois bien avouer angoisser un peu, ça fait des siècles que je ne me suis pas lancée dans un slash. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour tout me dire, on se retrouve en MP pour de plus amples discussions !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, j'arrive avec la suite de Métallifère, absolument ravie de l'accueil que vous aviez réservé à la première partie de cette petite fic à laquelle je tiens beaucoup.

Merci à tous les follows, tous les favs, tous les commentaires et tous les anonymes qui sont passés sans laisser de trace. J'espère que cette seconde partie vous plaira tout autant !

* * *

 **Métallifère – Partie 2**

Natasha était restée parfaitement immobile pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'elle contemplait l'œuvre d'art acquise par Tony et qui avait poussé dans la nuit sur les murs du Manoir Avengers. Elle avait un sourcil haut et une lèvre perplexe s'était retroussée. Son regard explorait chaque détail de la toile, tandis que le propriétaire des lieux guettait, rayonnant, la moindre de ses réactions.

Quand il se lassa qu'elle restât aussi statique, il la poussa du coude, s'attirant les foudres d'une œillade qu'il savait parfois meurtrière et elle se massa la zone où il l'avait heurtée, enfin consciente qu'il attendait une approbation. Elle la lui concéda d'un hochement de tête, ponctuée par un sceptique :

— Pas très réaliste. Tu n'es pas si beau, en fait.

La bouche de Tony béa et, outré, il désigna la toile dont il était modèle :

— Tu plaisantes ? Aucune représentation de moi n'a jamais été aussi proche de ma perfection que celle-ci. Je suis extraordinairement… moi dessus !

Une nouvelle moue ponctua sa phrase et il soupira exagérément :

— Tu ne comprends rien à l'art.

— Et vous non plus, contra une voix venant de derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Pepper. Son timbre avait toujours eu un écho particulier dans le hall de ce manoir, probablement parce que c'était elle, simplement. Les talons de sa PDG claquèrent sur le carrelage et il pivota lentement, lui offrant un sourire qu'il savait désarmant. D'un geste de la tête, Pepper congédia Natasha qui branla du chef avant de s'en aller sans un bruit, laissant Tony seul sous le regard accusateur que l'autre braquait sur lui.

Il se sentit se tasser un peu et se força à se redresser quand il vit que finalement, l'œillade n'était pas si noire. Elle avait dévié sur le tableau et le contemplait à son tour, comme captivée par le talent de l'artiste.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir son nom, commenta-t-elle. West est intraitable. Il m'a seulement affirmé que le peintre n'allait probablement jamais s'en remettre.

— Combien ?

— Trente. Ça me paraissait suffisamment bien pour faire un peu de scandale, comme vous l'aimez tant, M. Stark.

— C'est parfait, répondit Tony en voyant que Pepper attendait une réaction. Il m'en faut d'autres. Il me faut Vision, Hawkeye, Banner et peut-être même Captain Igloo. Et War Machine, évidemment.

— Non, Tony.

Il se détourna sans prêter attention au refus qu'elle venait de formuler.

— Je vais dans l'atelier. Et ne me dites pas non, vous savez très bien que quand vous le faites, j'obtiens quand même ce que je veux.

Sa démarche semblait danser un petit peu quand il s'enfonça dans le couloir menant à son atelier et Pepper, déconfite, ferma les paupières à l'idée du travail titanesque que cette demande allait lui coûter. West était absolument catégorique en ce qui concernait ses protégés. Il n'acceptait aucune tentative de négociation ou d'intimidation. Tony n'aurait probablement pas ce qu'il avait exigé et il serait invivable pendant un long moment.

L'agent artistique n'était même plus dans les parages, elle devrait le joindre directement à son bureau. Ou déléguer à Natasha. C'était une bonne idée, ça. Black Widow s'ennuyait et ce n'était pas sain pour elle de ne consacrer son temps libre qu'à la recherche de Banner et Barton. Si cette quête pouvait la distraire un moment, reprenant l'identité de Natalia Rushman pour se faire porte-parole de Tony Stark, ce serait parfait.

Les temps étaient rudes pour les Avengers. La presse les portait aux nues, louant leurs qualités et la divine mission que l'ONU leur avait octroyées, mais quelque chose d'écrasant pesait sur les épaules de ce petit groupe. L'accumulation de missions catastrophes avait marqué les esprits de ces héros aux pieds d'argile qui se demandaient s'ils servaient vraiment à la cause qu'ils défendaient à l'époque où Steven Rogers était leur leader.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas de la faute de Tony. Elle le voyait, quand par hasard elle était présente dans ces moments, il bouillonnait à l'idée de ne pouvoir intervenir sans l'aval des gouvernements et guettait tous ses écrans, la voix sans âme de F.R.I.D.A.Y commentant la moindre actualité. Dans ces instants, Tony jetait des regards fébriles sur son armure, qu'il avait bridée et ne répondait plus qu'au signal de l'ONU et chaque fois que l'ordre arrivait trop tard, Pepper sentait quelque chose se briser dans cette équipe.

Les tombeaux dans lesquels ils étaient envoyés les ramenaient hantés par les corps entassés, et frustrés, se souvenant de l'ancienne puissance autonome qu'ils étaient du temps du S.H.I.E.L.D et qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais.

Tony « Je suis Iron Man » Stark était devenu une marionnette des gouvernements, exactement ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être et elle se sentait coupable.

Elle n'avait pas été sans influence sur cette décision. Si elle n'avait pas rompu avec Tony, argüant qu'il était impossible de le canaliser et que la folie de son génie lui faisait parfois peur – trop souvent, même –, peut-être n'aurait-il pas décidé de soumettre son esprit hors-norme au contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'avait fait par amour pour elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard. La flamme que Tony entretenait dans le cœur de Pepper s'était éteinte le jour où il était rentré sans le Captain, les yeux hantés par quelque chose de si affreux qu'il avait refusé d'en parler pendant des mois.

Elle avait dû se faufiler jusqu'à son lit, une nuit, alors qu'il se réveillait une fois de plus d'un cauchemar, pour lui arracher des réponses. Il lui avait tout raconté et le récit était entrecoupé de sanglots mal étouffés et d'inspirations si fortes qu'elle avait presque eu peur qu'il se déchire les poumons. Le cube glacé qui avait glissé dans sa gorge alors qu'elle accusait le coup des révélations de Tony ne laissait qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en voyant Steve se retourner contre lui, quand il pensait être son ami. Il encaissait très mal tout ce qui se rangeait dans la case « trahison » et, malheureusement, c'était le cas.

Si elle devait être froide et rationnelle, Steve avait raison. Si on pardonnait à Wanda d'avoir été influencée par Hydra puis par Ultron, si on pardonnait à Clint de s'être laissé envoûter par Loki, alors le cas du Soldat de l'Hiver n'était pas si différent. Dans son chagrin aveugle, Tony n'avait probablement pas voulu faire le rapprochement, mais l'homme qui avait tué ses parents avait fait partie des Howling Commandos, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait très bien connu Howard. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment devait se sentir l'ami de Steve, à présent qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et la pleine possession de ses moyens.

Le pire était probablement l'acharnement avec lequel Tony recherchait Steve, comme son père avant lui. S'il se moquait tant de Natasha qui furetait tous les coins du monde à la poursuite de son meilleur ami et de l'amour de sa vie, c'était uniquement pour ne pas montrer qu'il faisait exactement la même chose.

Quand un énième fiasco réduisait à néant les velléités de justice des Avengers, Tony s'enfermait dans son atelier, scrutait le net, la toile, tous les moyens de communication auxquels il pouvait accéder, en espérant détecter une trace de la présence de Rogers. Inlassablement, ça se soldait par un échec et il pestait dans sa barbe après le vieux qui ne s'était pas habitué aux nouveaux moyens de communication et qui ne vivait pas avec son temps, comme tout le monde. Puis il se remettait au travail, délaissant à regret la conception d'une nouvelle armure – qui devait être homologuée par l'ONU avant même d'être sur papier –, se consacrant totalement à la conception de matériel médical.

Le cas de Rhodey l'avait tellement remué qu'il avait passé des nuits entières à essayer de remplacer ses jambes. Les cernes creusaient son visage et prouvaient qu'il continuait à vivre à ce rythme, alors même que son cœur avait été fragilisé par le shrapnel. Il ne l'avait évidemment dit à personne, trop fier pour admettre qu'il pourrait avoir une faiblesse. L'opération visant à retirer les éclats et le réacteur ARC avait révélé de petites lésions sur la paroi ventriculaire. Son médecin lui avait demandé sans trop y croire de se ménager. Tony avait juré d'y penser. Pepper avait essayé de les croire tous deux, mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Et il ne s'était jamais ménagé. Pour ne pas être écarté du Projet Avengers et retourner à son statut de consultant, il avait menti, se mettant chaque fois un peu plus en danger et Pepper avait fini par ne plus supporter de n'être rien à côté des Avengers.

Le pire était sans doute Natasha. Elle avait tant essayé de se racheter une conscience que la situation actuelle n'en finissait pas de la ronger. « Black Widow est trop sulfureuse, elle ne véhicule pas une bonne image de la femme » avaient dit les délégués de l'ONU. Elle avait été reléguée au rang de potiche en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire alors que Tony se récriait, affirmant qu'un peu de sex-appeal ne ferait pas de mal, dans cette troupe. Pourtant, ça n'avait rien changé. Au temps pour la conscience de Natasha, qui restait finalement à l'état de champ de ruines.

La passion soudaine de Tony pour l'art pouvait passer pour un nouvel élan narcissique et probablement l'était-il à moitié. Pepper, elle, voyait là le premier sursaut de vie qui saisissait son ancien amant depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Elle n'avait pas supporté n'être rien à côté des Avengers, sans comprendre qu'ils avaient donné à Tony ce qu'il recherchait depuis qu'il était revenu de cette grotte afghane : une famille. Elle était loin d'être conventionnelle et chacun d'entre eux jouait à tour de rôle le père, les frères ou la mère. Mais à personnalités hors-normes, famille hors du commun. Et finalement, elle était un peu fière d'en faire partie.

En retournant à sa voiture, saluant Happy d'un sourire, elle se jura de tout faire pour prolonger un peu l'intérêt de Tony pour l'art, même s'il ne s'agissait que de toiles représentant les Avengers. Si ça pouvait le soulager un peu et l'éloigner du rôle insignifiant qu'il jouait dans la paix mondiale, elle encouragerait ce nouveau hobby.

C'était un peu comme si le ciel lui était tombé sous la tête et la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans le regard de Bucky fut la seule chose qui parvint à le convaincre que ce n'était pas ce rêve qu'il faisait chaque nuit. La main métallique de son ami s'était refermée sur la sienne, liant leurs doigts et Dan contemplait cet imbroglio de phalanges d'un air attendri. Le chat ronronnait sur les genoux de Steve, tournant et virant, donnant des coups de tête à l'avant-bras de son propriétaire dans l'espoir d'attirer une main câline entre ses oreilles et la queue en angle droit titillait le cou de l'ancien héros qui semblait ne même pas y prendre garde.

* * *

Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, il venait de se lever lorsque Daniel avait frappé à la porte, accueilli par Bucky qui avait failli oublier son accent russe tellement il était surpris de trouver sur le seuil l'agent artistique de Steve. Ce dernier recracha une mèche qui lui arrivait dans la bouche et regroupa tous ses cheveux pour les nouer en un chignon grossier avec un élastique qui traînait sur la table – et qui avait miraculeusement échappé aux jeux du chat – avant de pester qu'il les détestait, ses cheveux longs, puis il passa sa main dans la barbe un peu trop longue qui brisait les lignes de son visage et le rendait méconnaissable. Il souffla deux fois, avant de tendre la main vers le chèque que Daniel lui avait dressé. Il y avait trop de zéros, dessus.

— J'ai du mal à y croire, expira-t-il.

— Certains talents portent leurs fruits plus vite que d'autres, commenta Dan. J'ai bon espoir de faire de toi l'artiste le plus en vue du Tout-New York d'ici quelques mois.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tout cet argent ?

La question était un peu stupide et personne ne pouvait répondre à sa place. Il savait très bien ce qu'il en ferait. Il achèterait un four de chaudronnerie pour pouvoir fondre le métal et le travailler puis commencerait à sculpter son nouveau projet. Il investirait dans une voiture pour Bucky, une de celles qu'il aimait bien, du style pick-up. Il ferait un cadeau au chat et lui achèterait un arbre à chats géant. Il garderait un peu de cette fortune pour vivre décemment le reste de l'année puis il ferait don du reste à des bonnes œuvres.

À côté de lui, Bucky souriait de toutes ses dents et ça faisait longtemps qu'un tel air malicieux ne s'était pas peint sur son visage. Il serra un peu les doigts de Steve avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa tempe, faisant détourner le regard à Daniel qui pensait voler un instant d'intimité dans leur couple. La radio diffusait encore le tube de l'été. La vente s'était faite un mois auparavant et depuis lors, Steve avait angoissé des résultats de l'exposition, sans en avoir le moindre écho.

— Tu veux connaître le nom de l'acheteur ? demanda West en lissant un pli sur sa veste de costume.

— Non merci, déclina Steve. Cette information n'est pas importante. L'acheteur était-il satisfait ?

— Complètement. Il est sorti de l'exposition en affirmant qu'ayant vu ton œuvre, il avait tout vu.

— Et le prrrrofil de l'acheteurrr ? Quel genrrrre d'homme est-ce ? demanda Bucky avec ce fort accent russe.

Le regard de Dan dévia sur lui et l'épia quelques secondes, sondant son expression avec minutie. Le visage de Sergei lui était vaguement familier, comme si une alarme s'allumait dans sa tête et qu'il choisissait sciemment de l'ignorer. Pourtant, cet homme semblait incroyablement inoffensif, aux petits soins de Steve, veillant à remplir son verre ou sa tasse quand il n'y avait plus rien dedans, faisant attention à tous les petits détails, les gestes empreints d'une douceur que personne ne pourrait lui renier.

— Riche comme Crésus, amateur d'art, d'un ego incroyablement démesuré… Un tel homme peut faire ou défaire une carrière. En l'occurrence, il semble bien parti pour faire celle de Steve.

L'agent artistique se tourna de nouveau vers Steve et lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Je peux informer que ton nouveau projet sera prêt dans combien de temps ? J'ai vu que tu avais acheté du matériel…

— Pas avant plusieurs mois, j'ai pas mal de choses à revoir avant, avec l'arrivée de cette… fortune colossale. Je m'y mets dès que je le peux.

Et il le fit. Quand le chèque fut sur son compte, l'enrichissant drôlement bien, il fit exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. La nouvelle voiture de Bucky avait attiré les voisins qui étaient venus scruter les nouveaux achats des deux hommes et le canapé trônant à l'arrière de la camionnette – qu'ils avaient descendu en faisant semblant qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait porter seul un tel poids – avait tenu une bonne place dans les ragots de la semaine.

Steve avait passé un bon moment à tenter de monter l'arbre à chats pour la créature poilue qui l'avait regardé faire, d'un air poli et curieux. Quand il eut fini de comprendre dans quel trou s'enfilait quelle tige, il avait retrouvé le chat dans le carton qui avait contenu l'arbre. Il refusait de le quitter et miaulait tristement à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes s'approchait pour tenter de l'en déloger. Steve maudit le chat et le carton resta en place, s'ornant d'un oreiller moelleux.

Le chat ne mit pas une seule patte sur l'arbre à chats, qui finit par servir de portemanteau aux affaires de Bucky. L'hiver passa et ils faillirent perdre littéralement le chat dans la neige qui s'était amoncelée dans l'allée. Le Soldat de l'Hiver riait de plus en plus de bon cœur et Steve ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui manquait à son cœur pour se sentir complètement entier.

Il passait des heures dans son atelier, muni d'un rabot et d'un ciseau à bois. Il avait mis le temps, mais il avait fini par se lancer dans la sculpture et, esquisses à l'appui, il créait dans un bloc de bois d'un mètre cube une forme à peu près sphérique et morcelée, réfléchissant à comment il allait pouvoir assurer la cohésion de l'ensemble des pièces qu'il reproduirait en métal.

Il sortait régulièrement de son atelier dans la nuit, rentrant dans le salon pour retrouver Bucky assoupi sur leur canapé qui n'était plus aussi neuf. Il le recouvrait d'une épaisse couverture, déposait un baiser sur la tête du chat qui s'étalait dans le cou de son ami puis il montait dans sa chambre pour s'allonger, sans parvenir à vraiment trouver le sommeil.

Son expérience de sculpture sur bois s'avérait intéressante. La matière était facile à travailler et, en étant minutieux, il parvenait à lui faire livrer ses secrets sans jamais rien en dire. James, qui était un habitué des créations de Steve, n'avait pas compris ce qu'il tentait de représenter dans cette sphère ciselée. En temps normal, Steve excellait dans l'art figuratif. C'était la première fois qu'il s'essayait à l'art abstrait et, bien qu'il fût un peu sceptique au début, Bucky devait bien admettre que ça serait probablement un essai concluant. De toute façon, Steve était bien trop obstiné pour rester sur un échec et il l'était d'autant plus qu'il pensait avoir des choses à se prouver.

L'histoire Stark, comme l'avait baptisée James dans sa tête, avait saccagé le moral de son ami, qui s'était rendu compte qu'il était capable du pire dissimulé sous l'étiquette du meilleur. Même s'ils avaient toujours eu une relation très particulière, à mi-chemin entre l'amour platonique et l'affection de deux frères d'armes, Steve n'avait jamais accepté ce qu'il avait failli faire pour lui. Stark était tout autant son ami, pourtant. La culpabilité rongeait son sang.

Bucky savait qu'il avait fait envoyer à Tony un téléphone avec une lettre promettant d'être toujours là en cas de besoin. Le téléphone n'avait jamais sonné. Les premières semaines, ils avaient tous deux guetté la sonnerie, entre espoir et appréhension, mais rien n'était jamais venu. Petit à petit, ils avaient presque oublié à quoi servait cet objet. Ils le mettaient en charge quand il criait famine et il faisait à présent partie du décor du salon.

Steve avait peint une toile représentant les Howling Commandos en compagnie d'Howard Stark et Peggy Carter. Il avait longuement hésité à l'afficher sur un pan de mur et Bucky avait vivement approuvé. C'était la seule fois où Captain America s'était dessiné. Il avait toujours eu les autoportraits en horreur et cette tendance s'était accentuée depuis cette histoire de super-sérum.

À présent que la toile trônait au-dessus du salon, Howard affichant un sourire malicieux et des yeux brillant d'intelligence, Bucky parvenait à lever la tête pour contempler une de ses victimes sans trop se sentir coupable. Il guérissait petit à petit. Rien ne permettrait jamais de corriger ce qu'il avait fait, mais le mantra de Steve « C'était Hydra » parvenait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience pour l'alléger un peu.

À vrai dire, Bucky n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et c'était ça qui lui posait problème. De militaire à assassin, il avait fini par devenir maçon pour un patron qui l'exploitait et le payait bien en dessous du travail effectué parce qu'il savait que Sergei Prokofiev ne dirait jamais rien à personne, même si l'homme ne se doutait pas un seul instant que Prokofiev était un célèbre compositeur. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de développer un jour la plus petite relation avec une femme parce que, en fait, aucune ne parvenait à retenir son attention. Sa vie amoureuse était en dormance depuis les années quarante, il lui était difficile de se remettre en selle comme si de rien n'était. Il vivait avec son meilleur ami alors qu'il s'était juré, adolescent, de ne jamais finir par devenir la nounou de Steve et de faire de lui un homme capable de se débrouiller seul, et il s'avérait à présent que Steve le maternait presque autant que lui le faisait dans leur jeunesse.

Pourtant, il se sentait complet et entier. Il était lui-même et c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux. Et puis, il y avait le chat. Il avait l'impression qu'en s'occupant de cette petite bête, il parvenait à se pardonner d'avoir été si faible face à Hydra.

Le bonheur étant éphémère, avec le recul, il se dirait qu'il aurait dû se méfier.

 ** _. &._**

Même s'il n'en eut jamais véritablement conscience, leurs vies et ce bonheur éphémère commencèrent à se déliter au printemps suivant.

Dans ces moments-là, Bucky détestait furieusement le Texas et regrettait d'être venu s'y installer. Souvent, il rêvait de Toronto, de cette possibilité de se fondre dans une foule, embrassant du regard l'anonymat le plus total. Mais non. Ils avaient choisi de vivre au Texas, mais qui pouvait encore avoir ce genre d'idées pourries ?

Ce jour-là, la première fois depuis longtemps, il déboîta une épaule.

Avant de fracasser une cheville, de pulvériser un nez et de péter quelques doigts d'un coup de talon.

Il dirait bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas fait exprès, mais ce n'était déjà pas vraiment crédible pour l'épaule, alors pour le reste… Ça lui avait demandé beaucoup de concentration de ne pas laisser pour morts ses agresseurs.

Alors qu'il était sorti racheter des croquettes au chat, ce goinfre, trois mecs plus larges que hauts lui étaient tombés dessus dans une ruelle et il avait roulé des yeux, se demandant vaguement qui ils croyaient impressionner. Ils avaient visiblement l'intention de lui apprendre des choses, mais il n'avait pas vraiment écouté le charabia désaxé que vomissaient ces types.

Entre idéaux racistes et homophobes, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix et les deux le dégoûtaient. Alors il leur avait collé une raclée.

Il avait l'habitude de coller des raclées aux petites frappes qui tentaient de s'en prendre à Steve alors il n'avait même pas eu à réfléchir avant de se lancer et de les mettre au tapis sans qu'ils n'eussent le temps de grogner de douleur. Alors qu'ils gémissaient lamentablement sur le sol, il s'était dit que c'était bien la première fois que le Soldat de l'Hiver avait des cibles aussi pathétiques et il s'était corrigé une seconde trop tard. Il n'était plus cet assassin froid et sans conscience. Finalement, il avait haussé son épaule de métal et avait ramassé son sac de croquettes avant de s'en aller sans même jeter un regard sur les types qui avaient tant de peur que de bêtise crasse au fond des yeux.

Pourtant, il pensait que tout le monde avait compris, avec la folie des années Hitler, que la suprématie d'une race blanche était une idée stupide. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème à pisser dans le même urinoir qu'un homme noir et il avait bien compris, ayant grandi avec le vrai Steve, que la génétique des blancs pouvait être sacrément joueuse et injuste – même si ce petit bâtard avait bien profité du sérum pour étoffer sa carrure, dans sa tête, Steve lui arrivait toujours à l'épaule et pesait trois kilos tout mouillés.

Et puis pour le reste, bah ! Les temps avaient changé, voilà tout. Les hommes qu'il venait de corriger avaient grandi avec des idéaux d'un autre siècle et James savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Mais s'il avait su s'adapter, il partait du principe que tout le monde pouvait le faire. Après tout, il n'était pas meilleur qu'un autre, bien loin s'en fallait.

En outre, il avait toujours eu l'intime conviction que son petit Steve complètement chétif était gay, comme on disait maintenant (en 1940, on se contentait de le sous-entendre vaguement et uniquement des gens qu'on n'aimait pas. Les autres, on leur cherchait des excuses). À l'époque, il disait tout le temps que les femmes refusaient de le regarder, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'intéresser à elles.

Ensuite, il avait eu le béguin pour Peggy Carter – un brin de femme tout à fait hors-norme pour l'époque, forte comme un homme, belle comme une reine et presque aussi intelligente qu'Howard Stark, ce qui n'était pas peu dire –, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Dans les années quarante, Peggy Carter était considérée comme un monstre de foire et la seule chose qui sauvait cet amour aux yeux de James, c'était qu'elle avait été la seule à avoir eu le bon goût de jeter un œil sur Steve avant la transformation.

Mais à présent, il n'avait plus aucune excuse. Et Sharon Carter ne comptait définitivement pas. Quand elle avait finalement renoncé à les suivre dans leur fuite et avait décidé de retourner à New York, Steve n'avait pas été infiniment malheureux. L'imagination de Bucky lui jouait peut-être des tours, mais il avait cru apercevoir une pointe de soulagement dans le regard de son meilleur ami lorsque la blonde avait tourné les talons. James secoua longuement la tête en revenant vers la maison. Sérieusement, comment est-ce que Steve avait pu s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux de cette pâle copie de Peggy ? En plus, honnêtement, Peggy était plus jolie. (Ce jugement était bien entendu totalement biaisé puisque Bucky n'aimait pas les blondes. Et qu'il avait eu un petit faible pour Peggy lui aussi. Tout petit. Il s'était avec plaisir effacé au profit de son meilleur ami, pour une fois que c'était dans ce sens-là…)

Ce qui était vraiment inquiétant était surtout que Steve ne se remettait pas de l'affaire Stark. Ça, mélangé à cette homosexualité mal assumée qu'il savait cachée derrière les brûlures causées par le métal, les super-muscles super-sérumés et la droiture toute militaire qu'adoptait Steve de façon générale, ça ne formait pas un tout qui s'enclenchait comme il le fallait dans sa tête. Vraiment pas. L'idée derrière tout ça était particulièrement dérangeante.

Il ferma les paupières et souffla un grand coup, avant d'actionner la poignée et d'entrer chez lui, veillant à ne pas piétiner le monstre félin qui aimait faire chuter les gens en se jetant dans leurs jambes. Il réglerait le problème de Tony Stark s'il venait un jour se présenter à sa porte. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait surtout faire en sorte que son imbécile de patron refuse de travailler pour le gros cartel de l'autre côté de la frontière.

* * *

Le rabot passait sur la pièce de bois, au rythme de la balle que Bucky s'amusait à lancer en l'air et à rattraper. Pendant que Steve s'attelait devant son établi, son ami s'était étalé de tout son long sur un plan de travail et le regardait faire, ses yeux un peu vitreux de fatigue.

Interrompant ses mouvements, Steve jeta un regard oblique à James, essuyant son front ruisselant de sueur puis il posa son outil et recula d'un pas pour mieux observer la pièce qu'il était en train de travailler.

Innocemment, il lança :

— J'ai croisé Pierce Courtney. Il a un bras en écharpe et a changé de trottoir en me voyant.

Bien entendu, il ne rata pas le rictus satisfait de l'ancien Soldat et sa tentative pour changer de sujet tomba à l'eau :

— Ça te tente un week-end tous les deux sur la plage ?

— Bucky…

La voix était lourde de reproches et le regard pénétrant de Steve lui avait toujours fait l'effet d'un laser qui sonderait son âme pour en extraire les péchés. C'était aussi ça qui faisait que Bucky tenait tant à son ami, en plus de cet entretien méticuleux d'une ambigüité exceptionnellement comique pour laquelle Steve ne réagissait pas, si ce n'est de temps en temps en l'appelant « Mon Roudoudou d'amour ». Ces quelques mots, dans la bouche de Captain America, sonnaient toujours drôlement et faisaient frissonner la bouche de Bucky en un début de sourire.

— Je te jure qu'il l'a bien mérité. Mais quand même, mon week-end les pieds dans l'Atlantique, ça te dit pas ?

— Daniel doit passer demain midi, refusa Steve. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si grave ?

— M'a coincé dans une ruelle en voulant me faire passer l'envie d'être russe et homosexuel.

Interdit, Steve cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, prenant appui sur l'établi pour mieux dévisager son meilleur ami. La lueur mutine qui dansait au fond de ses prunelles, la fossette à son menton, rien de tout ça ne semblait indiquer qu'il était sérieux, mais ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que l'ancien Captain pût dire quand Bucky était sincère. Et il l'était.

— Il est au courant que tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre ?

— Évidemment que non. Maintenant, ils pensent que je suis russe, homosexuel et capable de les tuer en trente secondes.

— Bizarrement, l'idée que seule la dernière affirmation soit vraie m'effraie un peu. Qui étaient les autres ? Tu as dit « les », compléta-t-il en voyant l'air effaré de Bucky.

L'autre bredouilla deux noms et Steve haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras sur son torse. Malgré la barbe et les cheveux longs, ça lui donnait toujours cet air de « L'Amérique te contemple et te juge » qu'il prenait si bien autrefois et Bucky se sentit presque obligé de rajouter, immobilisant enfin la balle et se redressant :

— J'ai pas supporté l'idée qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à toi.

Il y eut un léger silence, durant lequel leurs regards se percutèrent avec force et il fallut quelques secondes à Steve pour comprendre l'allusion. Il grogna sourdement et passa une main sur son visage, épongeant une goutte qui roulait le long de son nez :

— Je ne veux pas avoir encore une fois cette conversation avec toi, James.

Les choses allaient très mal quand Steve commençait à l'appeler par son prénom, mais il avait été le bras armé d'Hydra, il était hors de question qu'il reculât encore une fois.

— Depuis Peggy, tu n'as eu personne, Steve et je reste persuadé qu'elle était ton exception.

— L'idée que j'étais à la tête d'une équipe de Superhéros qui défendaient le monde et étaient toujours mis en danger et, de ce fait, que j'étais trop occupé pour me trouver une copine, ça ne t'a pas effleuré ?

Le ton était mordant et acide et les contractions répétées de ses mâchoires montraient bien qu'il était profondément agacé. Bucky descendit du plan de travail pour se rapprocher de l'établi et observer les outils de plus près. Il était rare qu'il ne se fît pas virer rapidement et il comptait bien en profiter.

En vérité, il ne connaissait même pas le quart des noms de ces objets et les études qu'avait menées Steve avant la guerre l'avaient toujours un peu fasciné tellement il était hermétique à l'art de façon générale. Comme tout le monde, il connaissait deux ou trois toiles célèbres et quelques grands noms de la peinture, mais la passion que Steve entretenait pour le dessin l'avait toujours vaguement étonné.

— Si, mais ça ne m'a pas convaincu.

Il leva les yeux, Steve baissa la tête. Un nouvel échange de regards débuta, mais le Captain abandonna bien vite, ses épaules tendues par la colère. Cette discussion, ils l'avaient déjà eue à plusieurs reprises et chaque fois, elle se terminait exactement de la même manière : il s'en allait en plein milieu, ne voulant pas entendre ce que Bucky avait à dire, parce que ça remettrait trop de choses en question et qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir sa vie entière s'effondrer. Il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à pivoter les talons pour ne pas continuer cette conversation, mais Bucky fut plus rapide. Son bras métallique jaillit et le saisit au poignet, tirant suffisamment pour le forcer à tourner la tête.

— Laisse pas cette histoire inachevée. Pas celle-là.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Si tu réfléchis assez, tu trouveras tout seul.

 ** _. &._**

Le déjeuner avec Daniel fut un peu tendu, les premières minutes. Depuis la veille, James et Steve ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, de peur d'envenimer la situation déjà délicate. L'agent artistique se dandinait sur son tabouret de bar, scrutant le chat qui tournait autour de ses humains comme s'il était désolé de voir qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre eux.

C'était Sergei qui avait cuisiné. Il avait laissé le repas devant les assiettes avec peu de retenue, montrant clairement par là qu'il subsistait encore du ressentiment de ce qui avait entraîné la dispute entre les deux. Daniel souffla plusieurs fois et reposa ses couverts, saisissant son verre de vin pour en avaler une gorgée.

Steve n'avait pas desserré les dents. C'était rare qu'il fût de si mauvaise humeur et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait eu l'intention d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. De là où ils étaient installés, on pouvait voir la télévision, qui était allumée sur une chaîne d'informations en continu, le son coupé.

— Steve, commença Daniel, tu te souviens de Métallifère ?

L'artiste hocha sèchement la tête, le regard fixé sur les bandeaux défilants de la chaîne d'informations. Quand il était dans cet état, il était parfaitement inabordable. C'était assez pénible, pourtant, il sentait que le jeune homme faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas être désagréable. C'était une des grandes qualités de Steve. Il faisait tout pour ne jamais faire subir ses humeurs aux autres. Il lâcha finalement la télévision des yeux quelques secondes pour l'inciter à continuer.

— Son acheteur aimerait te passer une commande dans le même style, mais pour les autres Avengers…

— Je ne prends pas de commandes, refusa Steve en portant sa fourchette pleine à sa bouche.

Il mâcha longuement et, avalant enfin, il enchaîna, tournant la tête vers la télé :

— Si je suis forcé, ce sera moins…

Le reste de sa phrase fut avalé dans un couinement inesthétique et il fut saisi d'un vertige qui le fit s'effondrer au sol, les genoux tremblants. Ses jambes parvinrent à le porter jusqu'à l'écran et se dérobèrent finalement alors qu'un voile brouillé se posait devant ses rétines. Il tâtonnait le canapé pour trouver la télécommande et ne la saisissait pas, fixant pitoyablement, muet, le bandeau qui défilait sous ses yeux comme si c'était son existence entière :

 _« Anthony Stark entre la vie et la mort après une attaque cardiaque »_

* * *

 **À bientôt !**


End file.
